A Promise Within You
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: A little something I wrote while I was depressed. My best friend has completely betrayed me and I needed to get it off my chest.


Title: A Promise Lives Within You  
  
Author: David, Elf Lord of the Depressed  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Arwen, Aragorn/Eowyn, Eowyn/OMC, OFC/OOMC, OOFC/OOOMC  
  
Summary: This is a tribute to my sisters. They have been my light in dark times, they have helped me realize that I will forever watch from the sidelines. And yes, I know, I am stealing lines out of May It Be for my title.. I so pathetic. (Sob) YES I AM ANGSTIER THAN THOU!  
  
A/N: In case you are confused about the last few couplings, they are: Eowyn/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Other Original Male Character, and Other Original Female Character/Other Other Original Male Character. I know it's stupid, but I just had to put that in.. Also, I'm really very depressed right now. I might put up the ending to his thing, I might not. If I do it will be very, very sad.  
  
*&^&*  
  
(I have invented the Gardens of Mirkwood. Deal with it)  
  
Soft moonlight filters through the trees in Mirkwood, a strange looking elf with shorn hair looks down upon the happy couples walking in the gardens. His younger sister Calathryien and her betrothed walking hand in hand, her head leaning upon his shoulder.  
  
A little ways away, Celedir can see his close friend Cassandra with her husband together, sitting on a stone bench underneath the stars. They looked up at them and he pointed something out to her. She laughed and wraps her arms around him.  
  
The odd man out, Celedir sighs and turns away, thinking of his own lost love.  
  
Rohan  
  
From the first time he had seen her fair face, Celedir had fallen in love with the Shieldmaiden named Eowyn. Both beautiful and cunning with a blade, the young elf had become fascinated with her. At his father's order to look after her, he had willingly rode behind her as they made their way to Helms Deep.  
  
"Keep and eye on where your going young Master Elf." the gruff voiced Gimli had said.  
  
"Hmm?" he had replied, only half listening.  
  
The Dwarf chuckled.  
  
"You're going to run that poor horse of yours into the rocks if you don't pay attention to what you're doing." Gimli said with a smile.  
  
"Aye? Am I."  
  
The Dwarf smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Gimli rode ahead to find Legolas, no sooner had Celedir realized what the Dwarf had said, than he ran into an overhanging outcrop of rock. He let out a yelp and toppled backwards off his horse. The horse continued on a few steps, turned, and gave him a forlorn look.  
  
Celedir cursed at his stupidity and brushed at his tunic.  
  
"Are you alright? Here, let me help you up." came a voice.  
  
A slender hand was extended to him, he looked up to find none other than the beautiful Eowyn standing in front of him, looking concerned.  
  
"Er, yes. I'm f-fine. Thank you though." he sputtered.  
  
"My name is Eowyn. What do they call you?" she asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
Celedir blushed, she was trying to see his pointed ears.  
  
"M-My name is Celedir. And yes, as you can see, I am an elf."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I've never seen and elf with short hair."  
  
He tried to draw himself up and be more elflike.  
  
"Yes. I am the rare breed of short-haired Sindarin." he said jokingly. (This is paraphrasing my sis)  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Oh goodness! Look at that cut!" she pull a handkerchief out of one of the bags that hung at her waist and dabbed at the gash in his forehead.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Helms Deep  
  
Sitting on the deserted stone stairs, Celedir looked out at the surrounding mountains. The statue of Helm Hammerhand stood at a lonely guard on the Deeping wall.  
  
"It's a bit cold for you to be out here without a cloak you know." said a voice from behind him.  
  
"Hello Calathryien." he replied without looking up.  
  
The fair Elven maid sat down next to him and snuggled up to him.  
  
"Brrr. It's cold!" she said, shivering.  
  
"Is that all you came to say?"  
  
"No. Actually. I've met someone Celedir. Someone I love dearly."  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"Yes. We're to be married."  
  
"Is he Elven?"  
  
"No. But that doesn't matter. I'll just do what mother was going to do when she was with Aragorn."  
  
"Aye. Alright. What do you want me to do about it."  
  
She pulled his face into her hands and made him look at her.  
  
"Promise me you're not angry? You'll come to the wedding?"  
  
He pulled his face out of her hands and fixed his grey-eyed gaze outwards.  
  
"Oh thank you! I love you my brother!" she kissed his cheek and embraced him happily.  
  
As she ran back inside, all he wanted to do was scream and rage! It wasn't fair! No one asked him if he was ready to lose the one person he knew loved him like he loved her! It was intolerable.  
  
Celedir sniffed back angry tears and clenched his fists on his knees.  
  
"Celedir, are you feeling alright?" Eowyn's voice asked from behind him.  
  
He stood up hurriedly.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death of cold!" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I came to bring you a cloak, your father said to bring one to you." She held out the warm grey woolen cloak.  
  
"Thank you." he said, taking the cloak from her. "Listen, Eowyn. I-"  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"It's no use.So stupid. Why did I ever think I could say it!" he swore angrily to himself, turning away. "Thank you for the cloak. Please, go inside."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I-I.It's just that.I love you." He said, with all the grace and poise of a badger. "I am so stupid. Damn me."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Why do you think you're stupid?"  
  
"Because. You love Aragorn."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've seen you look at him."  
  
"Ahhh.That's admiration. I can tell you haven't had much experience outside of weapons training."  
  
He gave her a half smile and gathered his courage. He leaned down and their lips met. Warm against cold, his hands went automatically to her waist. The kiss went on and on and when they finally pulled apart they were breathless.  
  
Celedir looked into her deep blue eyes and felt himself melt. He could never love another woman as much as he did Eowyn.  
  
"Lle naa vanima, a'maelamin." he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
*&^&*  
  
That was the happiest moment in his life. Probably the last happy moment. He should have known it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever lasted in his life. Not his sister. Not his friends.  
  
"Celedir?"  
  
He turned to see two Elves stood behind him, looking as youthful as they had when they had met.  
  
"Mother, Father." he said respectfully.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Celedir was walking quickly to Eowyn's quarters, he stopped outside her door and ran a hand through his short, sleek hair. He took another look at the pendant that he had had made for her, two thorny vines, entwined around a ring of silver. He knocked once on the door. It creaked open a few inches, enough for him to see Aragorn standing with his back to the door. Eowyn and Aragorn kissed passionately. She ran her hands through his greased hair and opened her eyes, she looked over his shoulder to see Celedir, looking betrayed behind the door.  
  
His eyes were sad, but understanding. She hated to hurt him like this, but everything had fallen into place so quickly.  
  
They said nothing of the incident. Did not speak of the moment he and Eowyn had shared at Helms Deep. The only thing that remained of their short affair was the pendant, which he had dropped outside her door.  
  
*&^&*  
  
"Ada, why must everything I touch fade away?" Celedir said despairingly.  
  
Legolas and Arwen comforted their son. It was true, everything had gone wrong for the boy. His sister had gone, his almost love had gone, his only friend had gone, all he had left was his parents and that was not enough.  
  
"When will we leave for the Grey Havens?" he asked softly.  
  
"Two days from now." Arwen said softly, rubbing her son's back gently.  
  
His head dropped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Legolas looked at his soon, his features were grey, his body tired. The Grey Havens. Yes, Celedir was a right candidate for them.  
  
The two days were up quickly and soon they were boarding the boat to the Grey Havens. Bilbo and Frodo and Samwise were there, Bilbo nodding off and mumbling sleepily about wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"Celedir, will you carry him to the boat?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The Elf picked up the old Hobbit effortlessly and carefully carried him aboard, lying him down on a pile of blankets and pillows. He covered the old man up and went back ashore.  
  
Galdriel and Elrond stood together with Arwen and Legolas and many other Elves. Frodo looked up at Legolas.  
  
"So, this is your son, nice to finally meet you." The Hobbit stuck out a hand.  
  
Celedir shook it.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Elrond inquired.  
  
"I believe so." Legolas said.  
  
They turned to go, leaving Sam and Frodo to say their goodbyes. Suddenly, they heard something running up the hill.  
  
"Legolas! LEGOLAS!" a gruff voice shouted. "Don't you DARE leave me here!"  
  
The Dwarf Gimli appeared huffing and puffing, but quite determined to get to Legolas. He skid to a halt in front of his friend and looked up at him furiously.  
  
"You didn't think you get rid of me that easily did you?" the Dwarf growled.  
  
"No. I didn't. Gimli, my friend. What are you doing here?" Legolas asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm going with you." Gimli said stubbornly.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Surely you must be joking!"  
  
"I most certainly am not! We've been friends through enough. I thought you'd hate to leave me here. You couldn't possibly want to leave? You wouldn't leave me here? Would you?"  
  
Legolas looked at his friend sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry mellon, but I must go."  
  
Gimli's eyes filled with tears as Legolas turned his back on his friend.  
  
"Come Celedir. We are leaving."  
  
Gimli watched as the boats pulled up their anchors and made ready to sail.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" he hollered as the boats started off.  
  
The Dwarf dove into the icy water and struggled towards the boat his friend was on. Tears and saltwater stung his eyes and he paddled frantically against the water.  
  
"Ada! Ada! He's too far out! You have to go and get him!" Celedir cried.  
  
Legolas tore off his cloak and dove off the ship into the water and swam quickly to the spot where Gimli had gone down, he spotted him disappearing into the blackness.  
  
He grabbed the Dwarf and tugged Gimli's chain mail and armour off, pulling him back to the surface. A rope had been tossed off the back of the ship and the Elven crew pulled the two friends from the icy ocean.  
  
Once safe on dry deck, Legolas shivered and proceeded to berate the Dwarf.  
  
"What did you think you were doing! You could have gotten killed!"  
  
Gimli grinned while his teeth chattered.  
  
"I t-t-told you! Y-y-you c-can't get rid of m-me that easily!"  
  
He laughed and sneezed at the same time. Celedir draped a warm blanket around the Dwarf, then put one around his father.  
  
"Thank you my boy." Gimli said through wildly chattering teeth.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Legolas and Gimli embraced like the brothers they were. Celedir went to the back of the boat and looked at the receding land. His mother hugged him.  
  
"Will you miss them?"  
  
"Yes. But they will not miss me."  
  
The strange looking Elf finally felt that his friends. his sisters would probably be happier now that he was gone. He thought about the families they would have, the warmth they would share. All without him.  
  
*&^&*  
  
I swear to god I'll pop my cork if I get a "well this didn't make sense" review. I'm not in a happy mood so review, but if you haveb't anything good to say go and stick and egg up your nose. 


End file.
